Human (John Smith 10)
Story Scott: Omni! X-Men! Take your positions! Scott fires a laser from his visor at Wanda, who swings her arm. The laser turns around, hits Rogue, who was charging forward. Jean goes to use her telekinetic powers, but it backfires, causing all of them to levitate. Kurt teleports free, but he doesn’t reappear, disappearing. Kitty: Well this is great. Huh? Scott: What’s wrong? Kitty: Omni’s skin. It’s. Omni wakes up, and sits up, grabbing his head. Omni: Ugh. That hurt. It feels like I was hit by a wall. Huh? (Omni looks at his arm, seeing the Omnitrix there. He looks closer at his body, and sees that his skin was white. John feels the Omnitrix, and starts laughing hysterically. Everyone stops and stares at him.) I’m back! I’m free! (Omni stands up, and activates the Omnitrix.) And you’re in trouble, Wanda. (Omni slaps down the Omnitrix.) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Mummy Dusk stretches his bandage fingers forward, towards Wanda. Wanda swings her arm, and the bandages glow blue, and go back at Mummy Dusk. Mummy Dusk is wrapped in the bandages, and the other X-Men fall, Wanda no longer focusing on them. Mummy Dusk extends a bandage, which hits the Omnitrix. Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! (Cannonbolt curls up into a ball, and rolls towards Wanda. Wanda swings her arm, and Cannonbolt goes rolling off to the side, and he ricochets off a wall. Cannonbolt bounces off several walls, and then slams into the floor, reverting.) Omni: Ow, ow, ow! That hurt. (Omni stands up.) That’s a cool power of yours. What is it? Energy? Magic? Wanda: Probability. My powers make the chance of a disaster occurring greater. Omni: Ah! I guess I have to thank you. Your powers helped me out. So, thank you. Wanda: What are you doing? (The Omnitrix pings.) Omni: Wasting time. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! (Articguana fires his freeze ray at Wanda, who counters with a hex sphere. The attacks hit, and the freeze ray turns into a mist, blinding Wanda.) Wanda: Ugh! What the? He tricked me. Figured out my power and chose a monster form to counter. Armodrillo: That’s alien form. Just to clarify. (Armodrillo puts his hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers and causing an earthquake, causing Wanda to fall over. The mist clears with this, but Armodrillo was already on top of Wanda, going to punch her. Toad: I’ll save you Wanda! (Toad jumps in the way, and Armodrillo punches him, sending him flying through the wall, outside the mall. Wanda fires a hex blast at Armodrillo, who hits the Omnitrix, and he shrinks and dodges.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Echo Echo multiplies, and they fire sonic screams at Wanda. Wanda swings her arm, forcing the clones to remerge with each other, and Echo Echo couldn’t move, his mouth shut.) Wanda: You are a nuisance! And I’m going to take you down! (Echo Echo forces his arm to move, hitting the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! (Sonic disks fly off his body, and they fire sonic blasts at Wanda, overwhelming her. The mall starts to shake from her losing control, then it stops, her losing consciousness.) And that is that. Strong opponent. Glad I could go all out on you. (Quicksilver dashes in, picking up Wanda.) Quicksilver: You win today, X-Men. (He dashes off, and follows Lance out the door. Blob was outside, picking Toad up as they all retreat. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts, as the others come towards him.) Scott: That was, incredible. Jean: Are those the creatures in your mind? Omni: Yeah. This device on my wrist, (showing them the Omnitrix) kept me in that form. Wanda’s powers forced it to time out, and let me revert. Kitty: Well, great. Nice job, Omni. Omni: The name’s Smith. John Smith. (Then, Kurt teleports to join them.) Kurt: Whew! Wanda’s powers wouldn’t let me teleport. I’m glad to make it back. What’d I miss? End Scene Back at the Institute, Xavier is examining John’s mind. Xavier: Amazing. It’s as if they no longer exist. John: The Omnitrix has the DNA of all those alien forms. It also has a feature that prevents them from being able to take over. I guess that safeguard was deactivated. That’s why they were trying to take ahold of me. That being said, I have a bad feeling about it. What if that mutation permanently stays on Ultimate John? I may never be able to use that form again without risk. Xavier: That is something that’d have to be tested, and I’ll be there when you decide to. Now, since you have your senses back, where did you get the watch, or where are you from? John: Of course. I (John stops, puzzled. He then puts his hands to his head.) Where am I from? Ugh, I don’t know. I can’t remember anything before the mutation. (John then yawns.) Xavier: When did you last sleep? John: I don’t know. Xavier: If you don’t remember anything before the mutation, that implies that you haven’t slept since it. Go, get rest. Tomorrow, I’d like you to participate in a training exercise with the others, in an attempt to restore your memory. John: Thanks, Professor. (John leaves the room, and is walking down the hall. Kitty phases through a door, bumping into John.) Kitty: Whoa! Sorry about that, Om, John. Sorry. Still getting used to John: My human appearance? Kitty: Uh, yeah. (Kitty turns her face away.) So, uh, do you want to, uh, do something? I know this good spot that John: Sorry Kitty. I’m really tired. And there’s apparently a training session tomorrow. Kitty: Oh, of course. I’m sure your powers wear you out. John: Not remembering when I last slept wears me out. Kitty: Okay. Well, I guess I’ll see you later. John: Later. (Kitty stops walking, as John goes into the room given to him, having nothing but a bed and a closet. John collapses on the bed, and falls instantly asleep.) End Scene John is dreaming, and in his dream he is climbing up a canyon with a storm approaching. He almost makes it to the top, when he hears a scream. He makes it to the top, where he stares at a big dragon, resembling Diagon, standing on its two hind legs. He was holding a faceless princess in one of his paws. Then, a fairy flies up to John, flying in front of his face. Fairy: Take the sword! (John then sees a sword sticking out of a stone.) Only the Thunder Sword can defeat the dragon. John: Got it. No problem. John walks forward, and grabs the hilt of the sword. He then pulls it out of the stone, releasing a flash of light. He raises the sword, as the dragon breathes fire at John. John swings the sword, firing a lightning bolt to block the attack. John then raises the sword up high, and a lightning bolt strikes the dragon from the sky. It drops the princess, and John jumps up, catching the princess. He then lands softly on the ground. Princess: (Without sound) You saved me. Thank you. John: Of course. No problem. Calm and Powerful Voice: John Smith. (Then, the princess disappears and John is trapped in the middle of a giant spider web, sword still in hand. He struggles, when a human figure materializes in the air. He has white hair, his entire left arm in bandages, purple eyes, blue robes and John’s face materializes.) John: What the? What are you? Phantom: Hahahaha. The Phantom of your demise. As you will die by my hand. John: Not likely. John moves the sword, releasing lightning from it, destroying the web. John then flies forward, going to stab Phantom. Phantom surprises him with a punch with his right fist, sending John flying back, dropping the sword. Phantom grabs the sword, marveling at it. Phantom: A good sword. (He raises it, and a lightning bolt strikes it.) Now, die. (Phantom thrusts the blade at John, and he raises his arms to block it.) Voice: The gate, will open. (A door opens behind John, and he falls through, the door closing behind him. John falls, and lands in a beautiful meadow, resembling a fairy tale land.) John: Where am I? (Then, a flash occurs, and the entire meadow bursts into flames. Everything was burning, and John tries to run away. Phantom appears in front of him, raising his left arm. John’s hit by a pulse wave, knocking him down, and pinning him to the ground.) Phantom: Goodbye. (Phantom raises the sword, and swings down to decapitate John.) John shoots up, panting and sweating. He was back in his room, sitting on the bed. He looks at his hand, seeing it shaking.) Characters *John Smith *Scott *Jean *Kurt *Kitty *Rogue *Professor Xavier *Fairy (dream) Villains *Wanda *Quicksilver *Toad *Blob *Lance *Dragon (dream) *Phantom (dream) Aliens *Mummy Dusk *Cannonbolt *Articguana *Armodrillo *Echo Echo (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Echo Echo Trivia *John regains his sanity, as the Omnitrix times out of Ultimate John. *It's revealed that John has no memories of what happened before the mutation. *Kitty gains a slight crush on John, being "normal" now. *John has an unusual dream about a look alike of him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc